


Sweet milking

by dirtyminded



Series: omega milking!verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Milking, Omega Allison, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Jackson, Omega Kira, Omega Lydia, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prostate Milking, omega malia, omega milk bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but Omega milk bars;</p><p>And the omegas are trained. They don't even have to be pregnant to give milk. They just need an alpha to fill them with cum and they start leaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet milking

Okay, but Omega milk bars;

And the omegas are trained. They don't even have to be pregnant to give milk. They just need an alpha to fill them with cum and they start leaking.

Omega!Lydia who won't let anyone but the strongest alpha near her pussy. Who rides them hard and fast and milks their cocks for every single last drop, before she allows them to taste her milk, to attach the tubes to her full breasts.

Omega!Allison who doesn't care whether it's an alpha or a beta. Who never really gives much milk. But she can squirt. So all the alphas and betas line up to fuck her hard and deep and fast, hoping that they get to taste her sweet juice.

Omega!Erica who offers all her holes and it doesn't even matter if they fuck her ass or come down her throat. She will give them her milk anyway. And her tits are always round and aching and she is always hungry.

Omega!Kira who goes all soft and pliant as soon as she sees a hard cock. Who spreads her legs and starts leaking between her thighs. 

Omega!Malia who loves to get covered in cum. It doesn't even has to be in her. Sometimes she starts giving milk while she watches the others get fucked.

Omega!Stiles who doesn't take shit. Who tells the alphas exactly how he likes it. Who doesn't give much milk, but his cum is the sweetest flavor an alpha has ever tasted, so they sometimes milk his little cock until he is sobbing.

Omega!Jackson who never lets any cocks near his ass, but he fucks himself raw on his fingers, opens himself wide on his dildos and lets the alpha pump their cum right inside his red and open hole.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote, because there aren't enough consensual milking fics out there. And I really love nipple play
> 
> This might be a introduction for a verse. Tell me, if you would like to hear more about omega!milking ;)
> 
> [ You can share your kinky thoughts with me on Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
